Super Smash Brothers Academy
by Drayle
Summary: Where the fighters are students, and the battlefield is the campus. Welcome to SSB Academy! Only one can take on the Master! AU. Chapter 3 UP! Plz read! Total 10 reviews for next chapter!
1. Chapter 1: A New School Year

Chapter 1 - A New School Year

Mario was in paradise. He was sitting on a beach, stretched out on the sand, catching some rays. Sipping lemonade, he glanced over and saw a girl with blonde hair and a pink swimsuit. She was waving and calling "Mario!"

"Mario!"

"HEY! MARIO!"

Mario jolted in his seat, blinking fast. Oh, yeah... He was headed to school. Dang.

The kid who woke him was his friend Yoshi. Yoshi was a Demi-Saurian, a halfhuman halfreptile race that could turn into a dinosaur. Yoshi, in his half form, looked pretty normal. Average size, spiky green hair, and pale-ish skin. The only outlandish thing about him was that he had scales on his shoulders and slightly down his back, and he had a retractable 5-foot tounge.

"Dude, why'd you wake me up? I was having this great dream..."

Yoshi pointed out Mario's window. "Sorry, but we're approaching the Academy. Take a look."

Mario looked out the window. There in the distance was SSB Academy. A large island, with all kinds of landscapes.

Mario picked up his hat and pulled it over his head. "Okay, then. Let's get this party started."

Hundreds of students surrounded Mario on all sides. He was waiting for the opening ceremonies begin. There was idle chatter, but he didn't talk much seeing as how he didn't know anyone. Suddenly on the platform in front of the students, a huge plazma screen buzzed to life. All the talk was hushed.

On the screen was a man in a chair. The room was dark, and you could only see the man in his dark suit. The strange thing was, you couldn't see the top part of his face. Just his mouth was visible. Something else, was that you could only see his right hand. His leg was crossed and his left hand was in his lap.

When he spoke, it was a deep booming voice.

"Welcome students! May I be the first to greet you here at SSB Academy! I am the principal and chairman of this wonderful place. My name is M.H., and I will be monitoring your progress throughout this term."

For Mario, this guy looked like a lame excuse of a principal, but when he spoke, it gave him a powerful aura.

"You were all chosen to come here because you all have something in common. You all have the potential to be great fighters. Each of you have unique powers and skills that need to be trained and tempered."

Mario glanced around. All these kids were fighters?

"You will each be assigned to dorms. You may or may not share them with a different student, depending on the scores that was made on your exams. I hope you all have a wonderful term. And remember the SSB Academy motto..."

Quiet...

"FIGHT ON!"

And with that, the screen blinked out. Murrmering spread through the crowd. Now what? That's when a loud barking voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"ALRIGHT! ALL OF YOU PUNK KIDS PULL OUT YOUR APPLICATION FORMS! GO TO THE CORRESPONDING FLAG TO BE ASSIGNED A DORM!"

Mario pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. On the letterhead was a circle with two lines crossing each other in the lower left hand side. The SSB Logo. Mario glanced around. About three dozen flags lined the outskirts of the crowd. After scanning a bit, he found the flag and made his way towards it.

After much bumping, pushing, and elbowing, Mario arrived at the flag. A large bus was waiting next to it, already half filled. Mario walked around to the door. A plain looking man with black attire sat in the drivers seat.

"Uh, is this the right bus for the dorms?" Mario lifted his application. The man looked at it, then nodded towards the back. Mario climbed on and found an empty seat. Not really bothering to look around, he pulled his hat over his eyes and drifted back to dreamland.

"Hey, we're here."

Someone, Mario didn't see who, nudged him awake. Pushing his hat back, Mario saw that tthe last of the students were filing out of the bus. With a yawn, Mario joined them outside.

Everyone was yawning and stretching, and the sun was beginning to set. The dorms looked more like a small appartment building, about three strories high.

Everyone walked into the main room. It looked like a cafeteria/lounge, and a run-down one at that. After the last one came in, a door on the other side of the room opened.

Out stepped a tall man with a tight purple flight-suit, a yellow scarf, and what looked like a flight helmet with goggles. The first thing that popped into Mario's mind was 'Showboy'.

"Welcome students! I am Coach Falcon!" He pointed his thumb at his chest.

"I will be the DormMaster here, as well as your P.E. Coach! You'll all need to work hard, because I'll be" Coach Falcon struck a pose "Showin' ya moves!"

I'll be seeing you all tomorrow bright and early, so be sure to get some rest. For now, I'll announce the dorm pairrings."

One kid in the back spoke up. "You mean we gotta share a room with someone?"

Coach Falcon nodded. "Yes! This promotes teamwork, and saves on space. Now..."

Coach Falcon started calling out names. Most of which Mario had never heard of.

"Kirby & Link!"

A tall blonde kid in green, who had been silent looked around for Kirby. Kirby, as it turned out was standing next to him. A short kid with pink hair and a pink hoodie. Link sweatdropped, and Kirby grinned sheepishly.

"Fox & Samus!"

An anthrovulpine nodded towards the guy with red body armor, who nodded back.

"Mario & Yoshi!"

The two friends grinned and punched knuckles. After the rest of the pairrings were made, everyone filtered off to the rooms. Mario and Yoshi opened the door to thier room to find a small-ish room with a bunkbed and a large chest-of-drawers.

"Well," Yoshi said, throwing his bags in a corner "You and me, buddy." Mario nodded. "You and me. Let's rock this school apart."

??

Love it? Hate it? You tell me...

R & R! Flames will be eaten and all manner of positive input will be praised. L8r ya'll.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

CC: A'ight! Chapter 2 Up! But First, let's take care of the reviews!

...

Okay, Only 1... But it's a start!

godzillahomer  
2008-04-22  
ch 1, abuseGreat story what is it a yugioh gx parody

Dude, thanks for the first review! I don't think of it so much as a Yu-Gi-Oh GX parody, because I know what's gonna happen. But, I guess it does look a little like it. That is soon to change!

Well... That was fun. On to the good part!

Discailmer: I do not own SSB. If I did, I would've put Sonic in years ago.

Chapter 2 - The First Day

The first thing Mario heard was the sound of Coach Falcon over the loud speaker.

"Up and at'em, people! It's chow time! All students wanting breakfast report to the cafeteria now!"

There was a mad scramble through the halls as 30 some odd hungry teenagers ran to the cafeteria. But, as it turned out, the food wasn't worth the effort.

"Oatmeal and dry toast? Are you serious?" Yoshi, a food enthusiast, wasn't very happy. "I can't eat this junk! I'm waiting for lunch."

Mario spooned thhe gloop and watched it drip back into the bowl. "If lunch is anything like this, we're going to starve."

After choking down as much of the sludge as they could, which wasn't much, they started talking.

"Kinda surprising that there's this many fighters." Yoshi said glancing around.

"Yeah, it's not gonna be easy getting a good rep around here."

"You're attention please!"

Coach Falcon's voice was starting to get annoying.

"I will now explain how the battle system works. All students will only be able to fight in designated arenas. These arenas are found throughout the campus. If you fight, you must first challenge your opponent, state the rules, and state the location."

Weaponry is aloud, and there is no rules in the ring. Rest assured that you will not be injured in the fights. There is a special force-field that prevents injury and death from occurring."

Items will be occasionally dropped onto the stage. These can be used ONLY within the stages."

Coach Falcon paused for a moment, then picked up a clipboard. "That concludes the battle system. Any questions?"

A large, brute like teenager raised his hand. "Coach?"

Coach Falcon nodded at him, "Yes, D.K.?"

"Can you challenge anybody on campus? Or just those in your dorm?"

Coach Falcon scratched his chin."Well, yes to an extent. Freshmen can challenge anybody, but somophores and seniors and so on can only challenge those in thier year and above. Basically, you could challenge me, but I couldn't challenge you."

"What about the challengie? Do you have to except the fight?" This came from Pikachu, a shortish kid with a yellow outfit and dirty blonde hair.

"The only way you can turn down a fight is if you are challenged by someone in your same year. If you're challenged by a student under you, you can't decline the fight."

Coach Falcon coughed into his fist, straightened up.

"That's enough for now, let's move on to the school part of this Academy."

This was met by a chorus of moans, but he ignored them.

"Now, the school schedule is very simple. There are nine classes total, and you will be taking five of them in each week. Sparing is the only class you will take every week, and the other four classes will rotate out each week."

After the rest of the details were made clear, Coach Falcon handed out the schedules.

"Please note that these schedules are to go into effect TOMORROW. For today, there will be a tour of the Academy, and a sparring session later today."

Coach Falcon stopped, and when nobody said anything he shouted "Come on! Time's a wasting! Finish your food and everyone outside!"

There was a rush, and everyone who was through eating (the smart ones were still hungry) ran outside. After a minute, the whole group was ready.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE FALL IN, WE ARE JOGGING UP TO THE ACADEMY!"

Mario trudged along, doing his best not to look disgusted. Coach Falcon was definitely on his 'get replaced' list. "He's not that bad." Mario looked to his left to see the blonde kid from yesterday.

"What?"

"Coach Falcon may not be the coolest guy around, but he's better than most."

Mario rolled his eyes. "I find that hard to believe."

"Ever here of Coach Darunia?"

Mario shook his head.

"The dude was half military. Made you do push-ups before class would start."

Mario grimaced.

"I guess Coach Falcon ain't so bad."

"Yep."

He held out his hand. "Link Avalon."

Mario shook it. "Mario."

Link grinned. "What, no last name?"

"If I told you, you'd laugh."

The Academy, for all the groaning the students made, was actually a very cool place. Besides the dorm kitchens, there was a huge cafeteria. There was a baseball field, a soccer field, and a tennis court. The class-rooms were enormous! Each one looked like an auditorium, except there were desks instead of chairs.

The best, or worst place, was the sparring gym. A huge arena with easily 500 seats on each side. This was where heroes and losers were made and broken.

After the long tour, the whole school was in the gym. There was a buzz in the air, the fights were about to start. Mario sat in his chair, waiting for the first combatants.

"First up!" A loud voice boomed over the speakers.

A large plazma screen floated in the air. The was static, then...

"Mario!"

Mario's eyes bugged out, there was a flash, and he found himself on the field.

"Wha-?" he started, but didn't finish.

"Versus Link!"

Another flash, and Link was standing in front of him.

"Declare the rules!"

Link spoke first.

"Temple."

Mario jumped in.

"Stock Match. Three lives, no time limit."

Link nodded. "No items."

They both nodded and said "Agreed."

"Rules set!"

Another flash, Mario thought about wearing sunglasses, and they where on one of the dorm roofs, the Temple dorm.

"3!"

Mario cracked his knuckles. "I'll try to make this painless."

"2!"

Link smirked and dtew his sword off his back. "Likewise."

"1!"

They both got into a fighting stance.

"GO!"

...

...

OoH! Cliff Hangeeerrr! Not as great as I thought it'd be, but oh well. R & R ya'll, I need some imput. And! I'm taking a poll for out-of-game character fights, so all you fans out there gimme your ideas! Thanks ya'll! L8r


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight! A Rival is Made!

CC: I'm back! Chapter 3 Up! On to the reviews!

Kaitou 1412  
2008-05-02  
ch 2, Well, this seems to be shaping up nicely. I like how you've avoided introducing all the characters at once. Some people have a problem with that.

I'll watch this story.

KendraheartsFox  
2008-05-02  
ch 2, very orginal idea. I cant wait to see more brawlers ;

sugerpaw  
2008-05-02  
ch 2, You do know Samus is a girl... because in chapter one you said she was a guy. Update Soon.

godzillahomer  
2008-05-02  
ch 2, Very good so when aare you going to introduce peach  
and will you have toon and young link, if you do you could say they are links brothers  
and I just favored your story

Kaitou 1412

Thx for the review!

KendraheartsFox

Me too! I'm gonna have loads of fun with them!

sugerpaw

Yes, I know that. Just the first time I ever saw Samus was in SSB, and I thought she was a guy. When I found out later, It kinda socked me. That's the way it is here.

godzillahomer

In the next story. Maybe sooner, if I feel like it. And as for Toon Link and Young Link, I have my ideas for that. But yours sound great too! Thx!

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin

CC: Well, I'm low on time, so on to the fun!

Chapter 3 - First Fight! A Rival is Made!

"GO!"

Both fighters dashed towards each other. Mario punched, and Link raised his shield. When his fish collided with the shield, Mario jumped and flipped over Link. Mario punched again, but a sudden pain in his shoulder stopped him. Link slashed down, then back up, then started thrusting his sword rapidly. Mario was knocked backwards, and hit one of the towers in the arena. Mario rolled into the tower and caught his breath.

"I can't lose like this!" Mario said under his breath. He stood up, and dashed out of the tower. Link saw him and pulled out a boomerang.

"A boomerang?" Mario thought. Link hurled the projectile, and it went spinning. Mario jumped and it went under him. Quickly, he closed the gap between him and Link.

"Burn!"

Mario pushed his hand into Link's face. Fire exploded out of his palm and Link was sent reeling backwards. Mario moved in for a punch-punch-kick combo, then threw another fire ball at his feet. He was about to grab Link, then Link quickly crouched and swiped his legs.

Mario was thrown backwards and started to fall off the Temple roof, when he caught ahold of the ledge.

"Whew..." Mario sighed and started to pull himself up. As soon as he looked over the edge, Mario saw a bomb, blinking red.

"Aw snap.."

The explosion sent him rocketing into the abyss.

There was a BOOM! Then Mario was floating above the Temple.

"That was wierd..." He muttered, as he fell to the ground. He saw Link and dashed towards him.

"Strange." He thought, as Link pulled out another bomb. "I feel like I haven't taken a hit."

Mario dodged the bomb, and slugged Link in the jaw. Link staggered back, and then things got wierd. All of a sudden, a mini tornado sprung to life; Right under Links feet!

Link was tossed sky high, and then, he vanished. There was that BOOM again, and Mario saw Link hovering above the Temple area.

"So that's how it works." Mario said to himself. Link landed on the ground about ten feet away from him. He readied himself and started for Mario.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" Mario said, as they circled each other.

Link grinned. "I've always been the silent type. Talking in a fight kinda distracts me."

They both jumped at the same time and struck in mid-air. Neither attack went through. When they touched ground, Mario threw a fire ball, then followed with a double-punch. Link retaliated with a slash, jumped over Mario, and swung his sword hard into him.

Mario landed hard and got up stiffly. He saw Link pull out another bomb.

"How many of those things does he have?" Mario growled, and ran towards him. Link threw the bomb, and Mario jumped. He sailed into Link with a kick, and sent Link backwards. Still moving, he ran and slid into Link. Whit a final rush, Mario dashed behind Link, grabbed him as he was getting up, and spun around. He spun Link around about three times, then let go. Link went flying off the stage, and dissappeared.

Mario was ready this time. He jumped to where Link was going to be, and when Link appeared, he wailed into him with a rising upper-cut.

Mario landed on a platform on the other tower. Link fell to the roof of the smaller one.

"Time to finish this." Mario thought as he jumped forwards. Link got up, and jumped. As the two fighters sailed towards each other, instead of jumping higher, Link ducked under Mario. As soon as he had done so, he whirled like a tornado and smashed Mario in the back.

When Mario recovered, he dashed to one end of the arena. Now, both were on the defensive. One life each, mano-a-mano.

Both fighters moved at the same time. Link slashed at Mario, and Mario retaliated with his upper-cut. Back and forth they went, strike, strike, block, dodge and back again. Then, Link jabbed and Mario punched, and they both flew away from each other.

Mario stood up, and saw just in time a bomb flying towards him. He backflipped, and landed on top of the small tower.

"I hate those things!" Mario growled, and jumped forwards.

The odds of it happening was a good 50 to 1. It probably wouldn't happen if you tried to do it. But when Mario jumped, the bomb that he dodged had been picked up by a whirlwind, and chucked up at him.

"Oh s-"

Whatever Mario was gonna say, was lost in the explosion. When he came too, he was back at the colloseum. A spotlight was on Link, and on the big screen was: THE WINNER IS: LINK!

Mario frowned. Then he turned and walked away. The crowds were cheering, and everyone was focused on the winner. No one noticed Mario as he slipped away from the arena.

When Yoshi made it back to the dormitory, he found Mario lying on his bed.

"How was the fights?" was the first thing Mario said. Yoshi shrugged. "Nothing special. I fought against that DK thug."

"Didja win?"

"No. He landed a suicide move on me and I blinked out right as the timer went off."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Dude-"

"It doesn't matter."

Yoshi frowned. "If you're gonna angst like this every time you lose, I'll find a different dorm partner."

Mario shook his head. "It isn't that. The fight could've went on for a good five minutes more. It would've went either way. But because he won on a fluke, on the first fight, it makes me look... Amateur." he spat the last word like it was foul.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Dude, that doesn't mean a thing."

"Tell that to the 200 students."

Finally, Yoshi had enough. He picked up Mario's hat and chucked it at him. It bounced off his nose and Mario sat up, glaring.

"Hey!"

"We all have our downs, so I'm not gonna harp all over to get you to snap out of your little pity fest. What you need is some good chow and you'll feel better tomorrow."

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Eh, I'd rather not eat more hazmat waste. Thanks."

Yoshi grinned. "We're not. We're going to a different kitchen."

"Say what?"

"I met this chic named Birdo during to fights. Said her Dorm Keeper was Tace T., the Home Ec. Teacher. And Tace T. Is a master chef. Said I could eat down there, If I wanted."

Mario hopped off the bed and put on his hat. "Well, I shoulda guessed you would find an alternate food sorce."

"Count on it."

As they left the dorms, Mario asked "What makes you think you'll be able to get in this late?"

Yoshi looked ahead. "Birdo and I will be, uh, elsewhere while you are fixing you're food."

Mario grinned evily. "Well aren't you the buisy bee."

"Shut up."

End chapter 3! R&R ya'll, and I'll keep it coming! see ya!


End file.
